


Di fronte alle ombre delle lucciole

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succederebbe se Naruto, due anni dopo la fine della guerra, si rendesse conto di amare una certa Hyuuga e, in un impeto di entusiasmo, una notte di primavera l’abbracciasse? Come fare, a quel punto, a guardarla negli occhi? Cosa fare per esprimere quel sentimento?<br/>“C’era sicuramente qualcosa di sbagliato in lui in quei giorni, ma Naruto si disse che quelle esternazioni erano troppo sincere per poter essere trattenute o tenute nascoste, che valesse la pena di dirle per osservare l’espressione di quella ragazza mentre comprendeva il significato di ogni più piccola parola, afferrando pezzetto dopo pezzetto le sfumature invisibili che componevano intenzioni costantemente taciute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di fronte alle ombre delle lucciole

Sedeva su una panchina e il suo sguardo assorto era catturato dalle pagine del libro che stava leggendo, del tutto ignara degli occhi azzurri che la osservavano da lontano, nascosti fra i rami alti di un ciliegio in piena fioritura.  
Naruto poggiò la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero e cercò di mettersi un po’ più comodo, sbuffando contrariato quando una scheggia di legno gli si conficcò in un dito.  
_Non capisco perché sono salito qui sopra. Mi basterebbe avvicinarmi a lei per parlare e chiarire quello che è successo._  
Purtroppo, pensò liberandosi della scheggia, non era tanto sicuro di riuscire a portare avanti una conversazione dopo quello che era accaduto la notte precedente, quando l’aveva incontrata per caso di ritorno da una missione assegnatagli dal nuovo Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.  
Se pensava a come l’aveva importunata si sentiva male.  
Forse era stata l’euforia – la missione era andata maledettamente bene – o forse gli era dato di volta il cervello a causa dell’ora tarda, fatto sta che, appena l’aveva vista, non si era fatto problemi ad attirarla a sé e a stringerla fra le proprie braccia, urlando di gioia per la missione e cogliendola di sorpresa.  
Per un secondo aveva temuto che svenisse, invece quando si era staccato, improvvisamente conscio di quello che aveva fatto, lei non aveva potuto far altro che rivolgergli un sorriso imbarazzato e un ‘congratulazioni’ sussurrato a voce estremamente bassa. Poi era scappata, lasciandolo in mezzo alla strada da solo, a metabolizzare quel che era appena accaduto.  
Sì, gli era proprio dato di volta il cervello.  
_Non che amasse darsi dell’idiota da solo._  
Hinata prese fra le dita una pagina del libro e la girò, proseguendo la lettura senza minimamente sospettare di essere spiata dal ragazzo; era così presa da quello che stava leggendo…  
Un brivido percorse la schiena del genin, che si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Naruto aveva passato la mattinata a sbattere metaforicamente la testa al muro, mugugnando imprecazioni e lamentandosi con Sai per quello che era successo, col risultato di venir insultato e preso in giro.  
Perché Sai era proprio la persona ideale con cui parlare di certe cose,  _ovvio._  
Se non avesse saputo che stava frequentano regolarmente Ino, Naruto si sarebbe tenuto per sé l’episodio, ma in quel frangente aveva avuto bisogno del parere di un amico che non fosse Sakura, e Sai era l’unico ad avere un po’ di esperienza con le donne.  
Si fermò a riflettere su quell’ultima considerazione e rabbrividì, una smorfia sulle labbra.  
Voleva morire.  
_Ma morire morire._  
Digrignò i denti e si alzò, posando il palmo della mano sul tronco alle proprie spalle per aiutarsi, gli occhi incollati sul viso di Hinata.  
Era attratto da lei – lo era così tanto che nasconderlo iniziava a procurargli un certo disagio, lo  era così tanto che avrebbe voluto abbracciarla anche in quel momento, malgrado la vergogna lo stesse mangiando vivo.  
Gli ci era voluto un po’ per capirlo e quando alla fine era accaduto una parte di lui si era presa la briga di andare regolarmente fuori di testa al solo vederla, rendendolo apparentemente più idiota di quanto non fosse già.  
E cercare di sfiorarla, anche solo per un secondo, anche solo per caso, ora veniva quasi naturale.  
Solo che non poteva.  
Balzò giù dal ciliegio cercando di non far rumore, le labbra strette e la testa piena di pensieri disordinati, folli, insensati; difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a mettervi ordine, eppure sembravano trovare un senso quando tornava a guardare Hinata.  
Era davvero nei guai.  
  
  
  
  
Era passata una settimana da quello spiacevole incidente.  
Naruto guardò con sollievo le porte di Konoha, di ritorno da una missione che l’aveva tenuto via per soli tre giorni, accompagnato da Shikamaru e Sai, il primo visibilmente seccato – per quanto in quegli ultimi anni si lamentasse ben poco delle missioni che gli venivano assegnate – e il secondo occupato a disegnare e a ricordare a Naruto di quell’abbraccio a tradimento, facendolo pentire di essersi confidato.  
«Senti, potresti andare al diavolo?» si ritrovò a dirgli dopo l’ennesima battuta, leggermente alterato, quando entrarono nel villaggio.  
Sai chiuse l’album da disegno e sorrise. «Ricevuto. Ti volevo solo confortare.»  
_Come no._  
Salutarono Izumo e Kotetsu e poi si divisero, andando ognuno in direzioni diverse. Naruto imboccò la strada per il palazzo dell’Hokage, pensando a come far rapporto al maestro Kakashi.  
Di solito era Shikamaru a occuparsi di quella incombenza, tuttavia l’aveva pregato di sostituirlo, spiegando di dover dare una mano alla maestra Kurenai con la piccola Mirai, la bambina avuta dal maestro Asuma.  
Ovviamente Naruto non aveva potuto rifiutare.  
Sospirando, Naruto salutò Teuchi con un gran sorriso e oltrepassò il chiosco del ramen, puntando dritto verso l’enorme edificio dove il suo ex maestro poteva vegliare sull’intero villaggio.  
Un giorno ci sarebbe stato lui, al suo posto, ne era convinto.  
Quando entrò all’interno del palazzo si permise di rilassarsi, poi cominciò a salire le scale verso l’ufficio dell’Hokage, salutando con un cenno chiunque incrociasse; quando finalmente giunse all’entrata del corridoio, udì la voce concitata di Kiba.  
Naruto evitò di chiedersi cosa stesse dicendo, sicuro di non volerlo sapere, e avvertì l’ansia che il pensiero successivo gli scatenò: se c’era l’Inuzuka, molto probabilmente lì si trovava anche…  
«Shino, per favore, chiedi scusa ad Akamaru» la voce di Hinata rimbombò nel corridoio assieme ad alcuni passi. «Altrimenti non potremo andarcene.»  
«Esatto! Non ce ne andremo finché non gli chiederai scusa» sbottò Kiba, arrabbiato.  
Naruto fece qualche passo, poi si bloccò, restando inchiodato dov’era – muoversi non era contemplato se c’era lei – e desiderando ardentemente di poter tornare indietro o diventare addirittura invisibile. Forse avrebbe potuto usare al volo la solita tecnica per mimetizzarsi con le pareti…  
I suoi piani andarono in fumo quando incontrò gli occhi lilla di Hinata.  
_Lei, quella notte. Lei fra le sue braccia, lei che si congratulava. Lei che scappava, lei che lo lasciava._  
Si sentì sprofondare.  
Kiba e Shino parvero non notarlo, tanto erano presi dal loro diverbio, ma l’attenzione della Hyuuga era tutta per Naruto, ormai, e non sembrava desiderosa di staccargli gli occhi di dosso; nemmeno lui avrebbe smesso di guardarla, se avesse potuto, ma il ricordo di quella notte gli faceva desiderare di avere un cappio attorno al collo.  
_Che diavolo!_  
Il sottofondo del loro scambio silenzioso era Akamaru che abbaiava rispostacce intraducibili, accompagnato dal blaterare irritato di Shino e dai ringhi stizziti di Kiba, che aveva deciso di far concorrenza al proprio cane coi suoi latrati animaleschi.  
Naruto levò per un attimo gli occhi al soffitto, cercando di capire se muoversi fosse la soluzione migliore, e giunse alla conclusione che la situazione non poteva sicuramente peggiorare.  
Riprese a camminare e tentò di non pensare a quanto doveva averla turbata col suo abbraccio, ma gli risultò impossibile perché avvertiva il suo sguardo addosso, la curiosità che lo permeava e l’insolita assenza di una timidezza che l’aveva resa diversa da tutti quelli che Naruto conosceva.  
Proprio quando le fu accanto, non poté fare a meno di rivolgerle un sorriso a mo’ di saluto, che lei ricambiò arrossendo lievemente e indicando i suoi vivaci compagni di squadra.  
Fortunatamente la rabbia era l’unico sentimento che Naruto non le vide in volto e questo lo sollevò, sebbene sapesse che Hinata stava pensando all’incidente:  _glielo si leggeva negli occhi._  
«Stai andando da Kakashi?»  
Stupito dalla domanda, il giovane annuì. «Devo far rapporto al posto di Shikamaru. Lo eviterei volentieri, ma dato che è impegnato…» non finì la frase, lasciando intendere di essere stato costretto dalle circostanze a quel compito ingrato.  
Hinata gli rivolse un sorriso che le addolcì gli occhi e finì per stordirlo.  
Prima autoritaria, poi imbarazzata, ora dolcissima.  
«Io credo di dover andare,» Naruto deglutì e distolse lo sguardo, «dal maestro. Dall’Hokage, voglio dire.»  
Quell’atteggiamento dovette cogliere Hinata alla sprovvista, ciononostante non lo diede a vedere; con un movimento del capo gli comunicò di aver compreso e sorrise di nuovo, gli occhi non più dolci, ma tristi.  
E per la seconda volta, mentre si lasciava alle spalle la ragazza, Naruto si sentì sprofondare.  
  
Nel pomeriggio gli toccò parlare con alcune di quelle ragazze che lo consideravano un gran figo per aver salvato il villaggio da Madara e Kaguya. Il suo già instabile nervosismo ne aveva risentito, sebbene apprezzasse quel genere di attenzioni: aveva passato la vita a invidiare la popolarità di Sasuke fra le kunoichi dell’accademia, ma ora riusciva a capire perché la cosa lo infastidisse tanto. Solo che non si sarebbe mai azzardato a scacciare quelle ragazze come lo stronzo che era Sasuke, così era stato costretto a parlare con loro finché non era calata la sera; quando era stato chiaro che non l’avrebbero lasciato in pace, attinse persino al vasto repertorio da ritardatario cronico del maestro Kakashi, accampando una scusa tutt’altro che credibile per levare le tende e tornarsene a casa.  
Non sarebbe potuto passare nemmeno da Teuchi.  
Imprecò sottovoce e si ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, gli occhi piantati sui propri piedi, intristiti da una giornata che era iniziata negativamente soltanto per concludersi nello stesso identico modo.  
Levò lo sguardo al cielo e lo puntò sulla luna che ormai dominava nell’oscurità, attorniata da qualche stella solitaria. Quella sera non faceva freddo e per la prima volta dopo mesi il vento non portava più quell’aria gelida tipica dell’inverno, ma il tiepido calore di una primavera ancora agli inizi.  
Era talmente assorto nei propri pensieri che in un primo momento non si accorse nemmeno della persona che camminava dietro di lui; quando diede un’occhiata alle proprie spalle – un’occhiata talmente veloce da rendere quella persona solo una figura sfocata alla luce di un lampione – ci mise cinque secondi buoni a riconoscere chi lo seguiva.  
Si immobilizzò sentendo crescere dentro di sé una stilla di disagio, infine si voltò.  
Hinata era ferma e teneva le braccia stese lungo i fianchi, le dita della mano sinistra serrate attorno alla stoffa della giacchetta che indossava, le labbra appena dischiuse che sembravano voler dire qualcosa, le guance colorate di rosso.  
Disagio. Incertezza.  _Imbarazzo._  
Eppure quello imbarazzato doveva essere lui – oppure no?  
Naruto si grattò distrattamente la nuca, un gesto che faceva quando non trovava le parole per esprimersi, ma smise quasi subito, trattenendo un sospiro.  
«Allora… ciao» disse finalmente, nervoso.  
Hinata abbassò lo sguardo; anche lei non era a suo agio in quella situazione. «Ciao.»  
«Ciao» ripeté ancora Naruto, un saluto rivolto più che altro a se stesso che gli valse un’occhiata confusa da parte della kunoichi.  
_Potremmo continuare a dire ‘ciao’ finché uno dei due non si stanca, magari potrei anche sbattere la testa al muro._  
«Come mai sei da queste parti?» si costrinse a chiedere per scacciare la pessima figura appena fatta. «La residenza degli Hyuuga è lontana da qui.»  
Gli sembrò di averlo detto come se non la volesse lì e forse Hinata la intese in quel modo, perché avvampò ulteriormente e fece un passo indietro, mortificata.  
«Sì, è così… non pensavo di venire qui, voglio dire…»  
Naruto sussultò. «No, aspetta, non intendevo… ah, dannazione!» si passò una mano fra i capelli e diede un calcio a un sassolino, irritato. «Non intendevo dire che non puoi passare da queste parti, volevo solo… ho solo notato che sei qui.»  
«E non dovrei» ammise Hinata in un sussurro, la voce venata di un sentimento che il ragazzo non riuscì a identificare e che lo depresse inevitabilmente. Voleva fare tantissime cose con lei e nessuna di esse includeva un pessimo trattamento o il farla sentire come se non contasse niente, perché era l’esatto contrario.  
Hinata contava.  Hinata era la miglior cosa che gli fosse mai successa.  
_«Invece dovresti.»_  
Lo disse senza alcun timore, mandando al diavolo le paranoie e gli imbarazzi nati da quella fatidica sera e dall’insicurezza di sentimenti nuovi, ma limpidi e veri. Lo disse perché doveva, lo sentiva, lo voleva.  
Lo disse perché lei sapesse, sentisse,  _capisse._  
«Dovresti imboccare questa strada e cogliermi di sorpresa come hai fatto oggi. Dovresti farlo sempre, almeno quando mi vedi. Io voglio che tu lo faccia.»  
Hinata si portò una mano alla bocca e un attimo dopo la lasciò ricadere, gli occhi sgranati.  
C’era sicuramente qualcosa di sbagliato in lui in quei giorni, ma Naruto si disse che quelle esternazioni erano troppo sincere per poter essere trattenute o tenute nascoste, che valesse la pena di dirle per osservare l’espressione di quella ragazza mentre comprendeva il significato di ogni più piccola parola, afferrando pezzetto dopo pezzetto le sfumature invisibili che componevano intenzioni costantemente taciute.  
Lui era innamorato e voleva che lei accettasse quel sentimento.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per interminabili minuti, durante i quali lo stupore di Hinata scomparve, lasciando posto a un’espressione indecifrabile che negò a Naruto qualsiasi certezza.  
Fu solo quando quest’ultimo abbassò lo sguardo per pensare a cos’altro dirle che lei ruppe il silenzio.  
«Lo farò.»  
Naruto sollevò gli occhi di scatto, incredulo. «Dici… sul serio? »  
Hinata annuì debolmente e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio; allo stesso tempo la mano che stritolava la giacchetta si rilassò.  
Quel particolare ricordò a Naruto che una delle sue mani era rimasta imprigionata nella tasca dei pantaloni per tutto quel tempo, stretta a pugno per l’agitazione; la tirò fuori e stese le dita, muovendole un poco per sciogliere la tensione accumulata.  
Una volta finito le rivolse di nuovo l’attenzione, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Che ne dici se ora ti accompagno a casa?»  
Hinata si morse il labbro inferiore – un gesto che attirò come una calamita gli occhi dell’Uzumaki –  e alla fine annuì. «Mi farebbe piacere.»  
Forse le cose sarebbero andate meglio.  
  
  
  
  
La sera successiva Hinata non si fece vedere. In un primo momento Naruto andò nel panico, convinto di aver combinato qualche pasticcio di cui lui stesso non era a conoscenza – non sarebbe stata la prima volta, a ben pensarci – e rimase impalato in mezzo alla strada, preda di una crisi in piena regola.  
A un certo punto sentì persino il bisogno di sedersi, così girò un po’ per il quartiere in cerca di una panchina, che trovò senza troppe difficoltà, e vi si stravaccò divaricando le gambe, la testa buttata all’indietro e le palpebre abbassate.  
Vedere il cielo, ora, non lo entusiasmava per niente.  
Le aveva detto di seguirlo e lei non si era fatta problemi ad accettare, tuttavia adesso era solo e deluso.  
Ci aveva sperato.  
L’intera giornata era passata all’insegna di pensieri folli e aspettative, tant’è che spesso e volentieri si era lasciato prendere da un’euforia esagerata che gli era valsa le lamentele di Shikamaru e le minacce di Sakura.  
Le ragazze che lo pedinavano invece erano diventate completamente invisibili e a un certo punto, notata la sua stranezza, si erano dileguate.  
Indifferenza alla Sasuke, l’avrebbe chiamata Naruto.  
Peccato che la sua fosse fatta del viso grazioso di una certa Hyuuga.  
«Oh, cazzo!» sbottò, spalancando gli occhi. «Si può sapere perché non sei venuta? Ho passato l’intera giornata aspettando questo momento…»  
Prima autoritaria, poi imbarazzata, infine dolce e ora… ora non c’era.   
Invisibile.  
  
  
  
  
Aveva passato l’intera giornata chiuso in casa a mugugnare con la faccia premuta contro il cuscino e si era alzato solo per mangiare del ramen istantaneo e andare in bagno, per il resto era più morto che vivo.  
Poteva deprimersi in quel modo? Era da lui lasciarsi andare a compiangere se stesso e quello che era successo?  
Era talmente giù che anche il solo pensiero di vedere Hinata gli faceva desiderare di sparire nel nulla, risucchiato da qualche buco nero o altre diavolerie di cui gli studiosi del villaggio parlavano di tanto in tanto.  
Sfregò la faccia contro il cuscino e poi si mise a pancia in su, ritrovandosi a fissare il soffitto bianco e cosparso qua e là da qualche piccola ragnatela; era da un po’ che non faceva pulizie, ma la sola idea di sistemare casa lo gettava nello sconforto.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi e decise di innaffiare le piantine che gli aveva regalato Ino per il compleanno, prendersene cura almeno lo metteva di buon umore.  
Dopo essersi alzato recuperò l’annaffiatoio dallo sgabuzzino e lo riempì d’acqua, poi andò alla finestra e diede da bere alle piante, fischiettando assorto canzoncine dall’aria lugubre.  
Bussarono alla porta.  
Il  _toc toc_  giunse fastidioso alle sue orecchie, e per un secondo prese in considerazione l’idea di fingersi assente, sperando di essere lasciato in pace, ma quando il misterioso visitatore continuò a bussare si rassegnò e posò l’annaffiatoio fra le piantine.  
Quando aprì la porta rimpianse di non essersi messo almeno una maglietta.  
Hinata lo fissava a bocca aperta, la faccia chiazzata di rosso e rosa.  
«Oh, Hinata» balbettò Naruto, sgranando gli occhi. «Non pensavo che… d-devo andare a mettermi qualcosa addosso.»  
Sparì dentro casa prima ancora di sentire la risposta della ragazza e sperò che non svenisse o robe simili – Sakura era stata abbastanza chiara al riguardo, quando gli aveva spiegato il motivo per cui la Hyuuga spesso e volentieri aveva comportamenti che lui giudicava strani.  
_Lei non sviene da anni,_  pensò a un tratto, mentre si infilava una delle magliette sparse per l’appartamento, sperando fosse pulita o che perlomeno rientrasse nei limiti della decenza.  
Si controllò velocemente allo specchio e corse di nuovo all’ingresso, trovando Hinata dove l’aveva lasciata e, con enorme sollievo, sveglia e perfettamente lucida, ma sfortunatamente consapevole di ciò che aveva appena visto.  
Le sue guance erano ancora imporporate di rosso.  
«Mi dispiace» disse subito Naruto, imbarazzato. «Di solito non apro alle persone con niente addosso, davvero.»  
Le labbra di Hinata si incurvarono in un timido sorriso. «L’avevo intuito» rispose, e si dondolò sui piedi per un secondo, prima di continuare dicendo: «Ieri sera ero con mio padre. Ti ho visto, ma non ho potuto proprio… cioè, lui aveva fretta, e poi...»  
Stupido.  _Stupido, stupido, stupido._  «Hinata…»  
«Avevi detto che se ti avessi visto avrei dovuto seguirti, e magari ieri mi hai aspettata e io…»  
«Hinata,» la interruppe Naruto, sentendosi felice per la prima volta quel giorno, «credimi, non è accaduto niente per cui tu ti debba angosciare. Inoltre ho pensato avessi da fare, quindi non l’ho presa male.»  
_Bugiardo, neanche cinque minuti fa progettavi di suicidarti. Patetico._  
O quella era la parte più stronza del suo subconscio oppure Sasuke usava la telepatia e lo stava sfottendo, ma poteva trattarsi anche di Sai, in tal caso ci avrebbe messo cinque minuti a scovarlo per porre fine alla sua vita.  
Dio, ma cosa stava pensando?  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sicurissimo!»  
Un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
Hinata si rilassò impercettibilmente e sospirando disse: «Ieri volevo vederti davvero.»  
Dov’era finita la timidezza?  
Era il turno di Naruto di spalancare la bocca. «Anch’io» le rispose a fatica, uno strano nodo alla gola che non voleva saperne di sciogliersi.  
Restarono fermi e in silenzio per il tempo necessario a far comprendere al genin che forse avrebbe dovuto invitarla a entrare, e quando le chiese se volesse un’aranciata o qualche altra bibita lei annuì, cogliendolo nuovamente di sorpresa.  
Mentre Hinata chiudeva la porta, Naruto si avviò verso la zona pranzo cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico.  
Chiunque avrebbe giudicato quella situazione compromettente, qualcuno si sarebbe azzardato ad aggiungere che se ne stava persino approfittando, ma non era come il maestro Jiraiya, tutto ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da lui tranne quello.  
Se doveva essere onesto, però, una piccolissima parte di lui iniziava a dubitarne, memore delle figuracce compiute di recente.  
Avvilito, aprì il frigo e tirò fuori due lattine di aranciata, cercando di non far caso al latte scaduto – era lì da anni? Ma soprattutto: da quand’è che beveva latte? – e alle verdure ormai andate a male che il nuovo Hokage si ostinava ad appioppargli ogni mese, sperando che la sua alimentazione diventasse miracolosamente più sana.  
Sette anni di tentativi inutili.  
Si voltò e cercò Hinata con lo sguardo, trovandola ferma in mezzo alla stanza,  intenta a contemplare  con quei suoi occhi chiarissimi ogni più piccolo particolare –  _meno che lui,_  notò con disappunto raggiungendola.   
Le porse una lattina e lei la prese ringraziandolo. Sorseggiarono in silenzio le proprie bibite per qualche istante, prima che Hinata se ne uscisse con un: «Questo appartamento è molto carino» che fece strozzare Naruto.  
Si batté una mano sul petto di fronte allo sguardo preoccupato della ragazza, prima di rispondere. «Già, anche se immagino sia nulla in confronto alla residenza degli Hyuuga.»  
Un ultimo colpo di tosse, poi sul viso di Hinata comparve quella che Naruto interpretò come una smorfia – o il tentativo di produrne una.  
«La residenza è una meraviglia, sì. Spaziosa, elegante… ma fredda. Invece qui è piccolo, tuttavia…» la ragazza si fermò a riflettere, «è accogliente, sai? Rassicurante.»  
«Anche se ha l’aspetto di un posto in cui hanno fatto esplodere una carta bomba?»  
Se Naruto voleva far notare i boxer buttati per terra e le magliette appese persino alle maniglie delle porte, beh, ci riuscì alla perfezione.  
Hinata scoppiò a ridere.  
Rise con una tale allegria che Naruto rimase imbambolato a fissarla, chiedendosi se ci fosse un modo per fermare il tempo  e godere di quel momento.  
Era bella, la sua risata.   
Diavolo, se lo era.  
  
  
  
  
Hinata lasciò casa sua quando finì di bere la propria aranciata e gli promise che quella notte ci sarebbe stata.  
Più le parlava, più Naruto notava nuovi lati di lei, arrivando a comprendere quanto poco in realtà la conoscesse. Sì, Hinata Hyuuga era una persona timida, pacata e di poche parole, ma sapeva essere divertente e comprensiva e anche più matura di qualsiasi persona della sua età.   
Non esisteva paragone fra loro: se lei era una giovane adulta, lui faticava a lasciarsi indietro l’adolescenza, assumendo comportamenti inadeguati e immaturi, ben lontano dall’essere l’uomo che sarebbe voluto  diventare.  
Se non fosse maturato, come avrebbe potuto anche solo credere che un giorno gli sarebbe stata assegnata la nomina a Hokage del villaggio?  
«Sai, secondo me ti fai troppi problemi» commentò Sakura, sistemando qualche flacone pieno di pillole sugli scaffali del suo nuovo studio.  
Da poco le era stato assegnato un ufficio all’ospedale di Konoha, dove esercitava la professione di medico ormai dalla fine della guerra. Era stata Tsunade a spingere affinché lavorasse a tempo pieno in quel luogo, ben sapendo quanto la guerra avesse segnato molti ninja del villaggio.  
Naruto, con la schiena accostata alla parete di fianco all’ingresso e le braccia incrociate al petto, sollevò dubbioso un sopracciglio.  
«Io non mi faccio troppi problemi. Penso solo che Hinata sia troppo per me.»  
«E non dovresti pensare cose del genere» lo rimbeccò Sakura con aria esasperata. «Né chiedere a tipi come Sai pareri sulle donne.  _Ancora non riesco a crederci!_ »  
Era la decima volta che lo ripeteva.  
«Dubito che a Hinata importi, comunque. Voglio dire, è innamorata di te da sempre, per quanto ne so, e se ti amava quando eri uno  _stupido idiota_ , allora può amarti anche ora che sei  _meno idiota_.»  
«Grazie» bofonchiò Naruto, offeso. «Non puoi darmi dell’idiota solo perché ho ammesso di esserlo.»  
Sakura levò gli occhi al soffitto. «Ovviamente. Quindi stanotte pensi di rivederla?»  
«Lo spero. Ieri non è andata molto bene.»  
«Andrà meglio» lo rassicurò Sakura, sistemando l’ultima boccetta su uno degli scaffali, prima di voltarsi per guardarlo in faccia. «Ti ha aspettato per tutto questo tempo, non credo che si tirerà indietro ora che sa cosa provi.»  
«Sapere» mormorò il genin, corrucciato, «è decisamente un parola grossa.»  
La Haruno sbuffò. «Allora dille chiaramente cosa senti, anche se probabilmente lo intuisce già. Da quello che mi hai raccontato, dovrebbe esserci arrivata. Non è mica te.»  
Seriamente, parlare con Sakura non lo confortava affatto.  
  
  
  
  
Hinata aveva il fiatone, piegata in due con le mani posate sopra le ginocchia e gli occhi serrati. Quando si rialzò, Naruto le sfiorò la spalla con una mano, incerto.  
«Perché ti sei messa a correre? Sarebbe bastato chiamarmi» le disse, cercando di capire cosa le passasse per la mente.  
Non rispose subito, la ragazza, e quando lo fece la sua voce suonò roca. «Credo di non averci nemmeno pensato. Dato che ieri non abbiamo potuto vederci, mi sono ripromessa di non farti aspettare.»  
«Mantieni le promesse, quando puoi» affermò Naruto, sovrappensiero.   
«Ieri non mi è riuscito tanto bene» ammise Hinata, regalandogli un sorriso impacciato.  
Naruto ridacchiò e le indicò la panchina accanto a loro  – la stessa su cui si era accasciato per la disperazione quando lei non si era fatta viva.  
Quella panchina avrebbe assunto un nuovo significato,  _desiderava che lo avesse_.  
«Mi sento un po’ idiota» le confessò quando si furono accomodati. «L’altro giorno, dopo quello… dopo quello che ti ho fatto, sono salito su un ciliegio e ti ho osservata da lontano per sapere se stavi bene oppure no.»  
«Mi hai… spiata?»   
«Sì. Forse me lo sarei dovuto tenere per me.»  
Dita che si intrecciano, dita nervose, dita femminili. «Perché eri preoccupato per me? Quella notte, tu… mi hai solo abbracciata.»  
Naruto gonfiò le guance, poi aprì la bocca e buttò fuori l’aria. «È come se ti avessi molestata a tradimento.»  
A Hinata scappò una risata. «Pensi di avermi fatto del male in quel modo?» domandò, scuotendo il capo. «Naruto, hai fatto tutto quello notte, tranne rendermi infelice.»  
Il lampione che gettava luce su di loro, coprendo il bagliore pallido della luna, venne attraversato da misteriose scie scure, lucciole non del tutto visibili, minuscole eppure talmente vogliose di farsi notare da usare persino le proprie ombre per dire “esistiamo”, “siamo qui”.  
Naruto, notandole, pensò che gli esseri umani a volte si comportavano allo stesso modo, lottando con le unghie e coi denti per dimostrare qualcosa,  _qualsiasi cosa_ , dalla più importante alla più banale, persino  – e forse maggiormente  – quando le circostanze non lo permettevano.  
E come quelle creature irradiavano luce anche nella luce stessa.  
«Quando ti ho abbracciata, cos’hai provato?»  
_Dille chiaramente cosa senti._  
Un brivido.  
«Calore.»  
E fu allora che Naruto la strinse di nuovo a sé, di fronte alle ombre delle lucciole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ogni notte era diversa.   
Era diverso lui, era diversa lei, e su quella panchina erano diversi insieme, lei fra le sue braccia, la sua fronte premuta contro il petto, il cuore di lui che rimbombava come se ogni secondo passato assieme a quella timida ragazza potesse essere l’ultimo.  
«Alla fine, qui cosa facciamo?» chiese Hinata, una di quelle notti.  
«Ci abbracciamo.»  
«Ogni notte?»  
Naruto la guardò. «Sì. Finché lo vorrai.»  
Un sospiro denso, un ‘sì’ indefinito.  
_Finché lo vorrò._  
E la strinse più forte.  
  
  
  
  


  
**『4.365 parole | ispirata da**  
**A te – Jovanotti**  
**What Kind of Man – Florence + The Machine**  
**Without you – Ashes Remain**  
**Right Here – Ashes Remain**  
**Brain – BANKS**  
**This Is What It Feels Like – BANKS 』**  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice  
> *Buon salve! Ho passato parte della mia esistenza a scrivere questa fanfiction, praticamente, e a farla betare a Emmevic, che si è dovuta sorbire giorni e giorni di “Ma fa schifo?” di cui non starò a parlarvi. Questa fanfiction è stata un vero e proprio parto, soprattutto perché la scelta della canzone/prompt mi ha causato qualche lieve problema. Nello specchietto sotto troverete la frase. Come l'ho usata? La prima parte della frase è stata pensata da Naruto la sera, quando lei l'ha seguito, mentre la seconda parte è stata usata per evidenziare i vari comportamenti di Hinata, che è sempre la stessa, pur assumendo atteggiamenti che Naruto non le aveva mai visto, perché non l'ha mai conosciuta bene.  
> Non sa come può essere, lo possono sapere Kiba e Shino, ma lui di Hinata ha visto solo dolcezza e forza, non si è mai soffermato sulla sua risata, o magari anche solo su una smorfia - che a momenti non riesco a immaginarmi manco io sul viso di Hinata XD  
> Bene, penso di aver detto tutto. Ringrazio _Schwarz per averla letta in anteprima e per averla apprezzata e Emmevic, di nuovo, perché si è dovuta sorbire tutte le mie pippe mentali. Ringrazio anche Himeko Kuroba, che su Twitter mi ha incoraggiata, stando dietro a miei tweet schizofrenici!  
> Per chi volesse leggere altre NaruHina della sottoscritta, beh... ho una serie che le raccoglie tutte (dalle più vecchie e bruttine a quelle più recenti).  
> Grazie per aver letto e grazie a chiunque commenterà!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
